How I recommend playing the game
How I recommend playing Pokkaloh isn't that hard but it usually takes more than one sitting to beat it. Day One On the first day, gather all the clay from the red beach. Also try to get a bunch of rocks for the furnace. (you won't have enough the first day, probably) When that's done, collect fruit to give to Bellatine. The order of fruit priority should go: 1.Apples 2.Mangos 3.Bananas This is because of bananas' plentiful clusters on the trees. Then sleep. Make sure you build the house at the tomb. Also make sure you're running everywhere to level up your running skill Day Two When you wake up you will receive Bellatine's application to live on your island. Go to the red beach again, assuming you don't have 4 clay, and gather the clay once more. Once you have gotten 4 clay, go up to the tomb and build Bellatine's house. Also craft the furnace once you get enough rocks. This should be a top priority, sen as it is how you woo half the girls and get most Service Points. Next, go over to the lady from another island and speak with her. She will tell you how they need help, etc. Try to do as many requests as you can. Don't worry if you can't do any of them, they are hard to get at first. There isn't that much more to do, so just go around collecting shit or find some other way to pass the time. Or you can just sleep through the rest of the day. Day Three When you wake up, you should not have received any mail. When the message passes, you meet Bellatine. She then walks out of your hut, once she finishes her introduction. Do not chase after her. Instead, go inside and cook a banana, apple, and mango compote. This is done via the furnace that you should have crafted on day 2. Your cooking skill should have leveled up at least once. Make sure you still have extra fruit though , just in case you don't get all the squares the same for the gift roulette. By now Bellatine is probably in her hut, so run over there and greet her. When the roulette comes up, try and match them all the same. It's fine if it's only two that match, or even none. You just get into Bellatine's pants faster if you match them all xd. If you don't have what you offered, run around and grab shit until you can cook it or give it to her. but you'll have to wait until she starts walking toward the beach because of how the game works. Now that all of this is done, go over to the fairy lady and complete some requests. By now you should have enough for the green fairy, so get her first, she's more important than the orange one. If you don't that's also fine, because it's up to RNG. My playthrough when I was writing this, Both days that bitch was here it was shit I couldn't get. That's it for day three. Though you can stalk Bellatine. I'd recommend it to get your skill up. But hey, to each, their own. This can be done after Bellatine goes back to her hut. Bellatine starts going back to her hut at 6:00pm Day Four When you wake, you'll get an applicant for Svetlana. She gives you a fishing rod. Building Svetlana's hut is fairly simple. You need wildflowers(which can be found by boulders) and clay. You should have enough sticks. When you have enough materials, build her hut. When done with the hut, go and give a present to Bellatine. If you have nothing to do, do some quests for the fairy bitch. And stalk Bellatine. You might have gotten the compote both times you gifted to Bellatine, So you may have her quest for the bed. If you have gotten this, refer to the Bellatine character page. Always remember to check the fairy-if you got her. Day Five When you wake up, you will receive an application from Lily and be greeted by svetlana. Svetlana wil give you a fishing rod. You can only gift fish to her so you should open the gift wheel for her before you do anything else so you can know what fish to look for. If you go and talk to Bellatine she will ask you to fix her bed* and you can do so with 2 sticks, but she must be home. To make Lily's hut you will need 6 wood branches and 8 mossy wood. If you don't have the green fairy, this may prove a little difficult if you haven't picked up 8 yet, like me when I was playing through to make this guide, but there is the largest amount of them in the southeast corner of the map. When I played, I was a dumbass and spent a whole 3 in-game hours fishing so I had to quickly collect 6 mossy wood, having 2 already on me, and build Lily's hut all in the timespan of about 1 in-game hour. If you didn't waste your time like me and had something else to do, you can probably play the seduction game with Bellatine at the beach, and probably get into her panties at night. = *if you're confused about the link to Bellatine's page, I am referring here to her "quests to unlock" heading, just below "in case you wanted to know" = Day 6 When you wake up on day 6 you'll find Diana's application to your island. Assuming you've built her house, Lily will also be there to greet you and rewards your hard work of building her house with seeds.